


Cuddles

by TheBeepCat



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Takes place during the sallie episode, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeepCat/pseuds/TheBeepCat
Summary: Ryan gets frightened and Shane calms him down





	Cuddles

“Well I suppose we should attempt to get some sleep. We’ll hopefully see you guys in the morning” Ryan said as he set the camera down next to his sleeping bag. “Hopefully sallie doesn’t get us in the night” Shane jokingly said with a laugh. Ryan gave a nervous chuckle as his eyes darted around the room. “Y’know I’m just gonna...move a little closer” Ryan said as he moved towards Shane’s sleeping bag.

Shane laughed again “Is someone scared?” He asked mockingly knowing the answer already. “Of course I’m scared! The ghosts here want to hurt us!” Ryan said defensively. Shane just laughed and turned over on his side facing away from Ryan. “But seriously try to get some sleep dude.” Shane said as he tried to fall asleep,Ryan nodded though he knew Shane couldn’t see him. “y-yeah I’ll try” he responded.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Ryan’s eyes shot open. He swore he heard footsteps upstairs but he didn’t dare look towards the stairs. He felt panic begin to swell in his chest,he started shaking,his heart began to beat so fast he was sure Shane could hear it. He slowly moved his hand and tugged on Shane’s shirt. “S-Shane? Are you awake..?” He whispered as he continued to lightly tug on Shane’s shirt. Shane rolled over with a groan “I am now”

“I’m..I’m pretty sure I heard footsteps upstairs..” Ryan said still in a whisper. Shane let out an annoyed groan “I’m sure it was the house settling, I mean this is a pretty old house.” Ryan chewed on his lip nervously as he thought about it. While thinking he heard a loud bang from the kitchen, which caused him to yelp and push himself against Shane. “Ok that was not the house settling!” Ryan slightly shouted. Shane, a lot more awake, just wrapped his arms around him. 

“I don’t know what that could be but it’s not a ghost or sallie.” Shane said bringing Ryan closer to his chest. Ryan stared wide eyed at Shane’s chest. He couldn’t focus on his fear of the ghost anymore,all he could focus on was Shane’s even breath,lovely smelling cologne,and his warmth. His mind was racing and he could tell his cheeks were bright red. He didn’t know if Shane putting his arms around him was just a way to calm him down and get him to sleep or if it was just a little more than that.

Ryan felt a lot more relaxed and comfortable in Shane’s arms. He brought himself closer to Shane’s chest and started to slowly fall asleep. He was shooken awake by another sound coming from the kitchen. Shane must have heard it too because his arm slightly tightened around Ryan. He couldn’t help but smile at Shane’s attempt to calm him down. As the house went quiet again he finally fell asleep in Shane’s arms.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Ryan awoke in the same position in Shane’s arms. He could tell it was morning by how bright the living room was. He knew he should move to pick up the camera to continue recording but he really couldn’t bring himself to ruin this great moment. After sometime of Ryan just staring at Shane’s face, Shane finally shifted and stretched with a weird groan like yawn. After stretching he settled back into his original position and came face to face with Ryan.

Both of them turned red as a tomato. Ryan had a sleepy smile on his face while Shane looked a little embarrassed. “This is nice..” Ryan slightly whispered,Shane just nodded and gave a  
Little smile. It’s now or never Ryan thought,if he didn’t confess his feelings right now he may lose the courage to any other time. “So Shane..got something to tell ya” Ryan said in a normal speaking voice,Shane gave him a questioning look.

“So over the past few years I feel like We’ve gotten closer to each. I mean we may argue a lot about that’s what friends do. But anyways the thing I gotta say is… Ireallylikeyou.” Ryan said slightly fast. Shane grinned from ear to ear “I really like you too ry” Shane said still a little sleepy. Ryan looked at Shane a little surprised, he didn’t really expect Shane to have the same feelings. But Ryan did smile wide and snuggle closer to Shane.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m very new to ao3 and buzzfeed unsolved! I already love these two so much oml,,


End file.
